


Remember When

by YumishioriRhul



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just a little bit of Angst, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Piers is living a happy life with his boyfriend, Raihan, and queerplatonic lover, Leon. The three of them are raising his daughter and Piers couldn't be happier.But sometimes memories and people can haunt you.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Remember When

Piers sighed as he gently rocked Stella. He could hear the subtle noises of Leon and Raihan moving about in their shared flat. It took him a few hours but finally, his baby girl had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He’d noticed a pattern of her having issues sleeping lately. He idly wondered if Stella was beginning to have night terrors. Piers found himself trying to guess what she could possibly be having nightmares about.   
  
At first, he thought that it was probably just something harmless. Maybe she was just having a run of bad luck, having random dreams about falling and the like. But the more Piers thought about it, the quicker he started to think it was his fault. That’s ridiculous, how could it be his fault?    
  
Well, maybe she was dreaming about  _ Jaxon _ .   
  
Jaxon. Piers always felt terror at just the thought of his name. He always liked to convince himself that he’d left early enough that Stella wouldn’t know anything about Jaxon. What if he didn’t though? Then her nightmares would be plagued by his ex and Piers would never forgive himself. Piers hugged the infant close, closing his eyes as he recalled his last days with Jaxon.   
  
***   
  
**_Piers groaned as he wiped the excess bile from the corner of his lips with the back of his hand. He’d never been sick like this before. Sure, normally he found himself praying before the porcelain throne after a hard night of drinking. But, last night he hadn’t gone out. He wanted to, after all, his concert yesterday had been brilliant! Piers had wanted to celebrate but the mere mention of doing so…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Jaxon had looked so angry with him. Piers had learned quickly to shut up when Jaxon was mad. He didn’t push to celebrate, staying home instead. He sighed as he looked in the mirror at the black eye he had. Piers was lucky that was all Jaxon had done. He got off easy last night._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Shaking his head, Piers opened the medicine cabinet, looking for the spare pregnancy test he’d hidden. After Jaxon forced him to stop taking his birth control with the promise of using condoms, Piers had bought pregnancy tests. He didn’t believe Jaxon wasn’t poking holes in the condoms. Just trying to find a way to permanently tie Piers to him._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Piers was glad that Jaxon was currently at work. He opened the box and read the instructions. After following the directions, he sat on the closed toilet lid and waited. His knee bounced as he got a really bad feeling in the pit of his gut. When the time was finally up, he picked up the pregnancy test with shaky hands._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh no._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No… gods no. This couldn’t be happening. As much as he assumed Jaxon was poking holes…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Piers put his head in his hands and sobbed. This wasn’t what he wanted at all! Now, what would he do? The thought of being tied to Jaxon for the rest of his life made him feel sick all over again. Piers sniffled, wiping at his eyes as he tried to calm down. He needed a clear head to think all of this over. Scrubbing his face with his hands, and being careful of his hurt eye, Piers let out a heavy sigh._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_First of all, did he want this baby? Don’t put Jaxon in this equation. Despite not planning for a baby, would Piers want to go through with the pregnancy and bring this child into the world? If he had to be honest with himself, yes. Even if the baby wasn’t planned, he found that he did want to have it. That led to the giant elephant in the room._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Did he really want to raise the baby in such a hostile environment?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Piers was very much aware that his relationship with Jaxon was toxic. Piers had just never found the strength to leave him. He always felt he was right where he belonged, dating the scum of the earth. He deserved all the abuse he got. But this baby didn’t deserve to grow up in the middle of it. If Jaxon would even let Piers carry to term. This could all be a plot to make Piers pregnant, lose the baby, and give up on life. He wouldn’t put it past Jaxon._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_He shook his head, tossing the box and the pregnancy test in the trash. He made up his mind. He was going to have this baby and Jaxon was NOT going to be a part of that process. Piers walked into his room, grabbing a small suitcase front he closet. He packed only the most important things and slid the suitcase under the bed. He let out a soft sigh as he texted his mom._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Hey mum, do ye an’ Da’ still ‘ave room for me at ‘ome? _ _   
_ _   
_ **_He wouldn’t have to wait very long for a response._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Of course, we do! Always have, Starshine! I’ll go make sure your room is ready for you <3 _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Piers smiled softly at the text before pocketing his phone. He could leave now and avoid confrontation, but he felt he needed to make sure Jaxon understood they were through. It was probably a horrible idea. In fact, he knew it was, he just felt like he needed to do it. Even if he knew Jaxon would probably try to push that they never broke up. He did have a possessive personality._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The five hours Piers had to wait for Jaxon to get home was the longest five hours of his life. His nervousness ate at him and he quickly started to double guess himself. Piers had to battle himself multiple times to go through with this at all. His brain kept trying to reason that Jaxon wasn’t that bad when he knew the truth. Then he’d convince himself that maybe he was as crazy as Jaxon made him out to be. Piers quickly shut those thoughts down. So by the time his boyfriend walked through the door and announced his arrival home, Piers had only just calmed himself down._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It was now or never._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“So, where’s dinner?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“I didn’t make dinner…” Piers started._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Jaxon turned to him, glaring. “And why not?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“B-because…”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Because what? You’re a useless fucking slut who needs to be taught your fucking place?!” Jaxon started to stalk over to Piers._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Piers stood his ground instead of backing away like he normally would. “N-no! No! Because ’m leaving ye!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Jaxon paused before laughing, “Oh, you’re so funny Piers! Like hell you’re leaving me. You must have lost your mind.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Piers frowned deeply and walked away from Jaxon. He returned, dropping the pregnancy test in the blonde man’s hand before disappearing into the bedroom. When Piers came back out, he caught the smirk on Jaxon’s face before the man morphed it into fake surprise. He stopped Jaxon before he could speak._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“So, ‘m leavin’ ye, cause like bloody ‘ell am I exposin’ this child to yer abusive ways.” He held up his suitcase and made his way to the front door._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Jaxon grabbed his wrist and yanked him away from the door. “You’re not going anywhere.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Piers stuttered, wincing when Jaxon lifted his hand to hit him. The slap never came, causing Piers to open his eyes. Starchild stood in front of Piers, growling menacingly as he held Jaxon’s arm in place. The Obstagoon made the blonde let go of Piers. With Starchild protecting him, Piers was able to exit the flat._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER LOVE YOU LIKE I DO! I WAS THE BEST THING YOU EVER HAD! YOU’LL SEE! YOU’LL COME CRAWLING BACK!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Piers tuned out Jaxon’s yelling as he and Starchild made for the nearest Corvitaxi._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ***   
  
“...Piers?” Leon’s gentle voice brought him out of the memory. Piers looked into two sets of worried eyes. Leon was gently stroking his hair as Raihan knelt in front of him.    
  
“You’re safe here, Piers. So is Stella.” Raihan took Piers’ free hand and gently squeezed it. “Neither of you ever need to worry about your ex.”   
  
“Rai’s right, we’ll protect you. We’ll always keep you both safe.” Leon gently kissed his temple.    
  
Piers smiled softly, “...thank ye. Both o’ ye.”


End file.
